The girl who made him smile
by Kiki-gurl95
Summary: They first met on a raining day. She decided to live with him. He thinks that she is very annoying, but yet why is it that everytime he sees her, she would always make him smile. NoctisXOC


_**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me with the reviews ^^**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

Chapter 1

It was a cold and raining night, Noctis had just finished battling the enemies who claimed for the crystals. He sat there all by himself on the road covered in blood. He seems to have calm down a bit but yet still feel like someone is watching him. He starts to turn his head around making sure if there are still enemies, but there was no one. Noctis thought that it was just his imagination.

For one second he closed his eyes and felt the rain fall on his face. Until suddenly he didn't felt it anymore. He opened his eyes and he saw a girl holding an umbrella over him.

"Hey you have to go home right now or else you might get sick "

He thought that her voice was like a melody. The way she dresses made it look like she was from a family who wasn't poor. Her hair was long but yet thick and has a brown color, and her eyes were very attractive with a nice blue and green color mixed together. Her body has that nice curve that every man doesn't mind hugging every now and then. She had a worried look on her face which shows that she has a nice personality with a big heart.

"What do you want? You should leave before anyone caught you standing here."

"But I was just worried. What'll happen if you get a cold?"

"I'm not going to get sick so don't worry and get the hell out of here." He later decided to turn his head in another direction, away from her.

"Fine then, whatever you say." And then the girl turned around and walked in other direction.

After she was out of his sight he headed back into his house. When he got in he started towards his bedroom.

"Dang! This is your house" Noctis turned around and saw the same girl from outside. "How the hell do you get in here?" He asked sounding furious

"Through the window. After I turned around the corner I turned back to see if you were heading home, but wow I never knew that this was your house."

"Then why come in?"

"Because……I have no where to stay" before he could say anything she turned right around and started heading to an empty room.

"Well don't mind if I stay here." She gave a smile and jumped right on to the bed

"HEY! I'm serious get out!" he walked toward the bed and started to nudge her to get up. "Hey you have to get out now."

But she was already asleep. He gave a big sigh and decided to give in."One night wouldn't hurt would it?" he then pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. he walked out of the bedroom, closed the door behind him and headed in to his own bedroom.

-----------------------------------Next day----------------------

Noctis opened his eyes and saw the sun's light coming through the window. He stood up and uses the bathroom. When he exited his room he smelted food and he headed right to the kitchen.

"Moring! I made something food this morning if you don't mind."

Noctis just stood there staring at her."I'll pass I'm not hungry." But the girl pulled him to a chair and putted a plate of food right in front of him.

"Please………..it would really help me start the day."

He eventually gave in because she gave him the puppy eye. "Whatever"

It was quiet at first but then Noctis broke the silent "isn't your family worried about where you are. She didn't reply at first but then just shook her head no. "Well I hope that after this you better go home"

"I can't." he just looked at her in confusion. "I have no home, well not anymore after what happened."

He thought to himself "you ran away from home didn't you" still no reply and just shook her head yes.

After the whole breakfast conversation Noctis went to his room to change. When he got out he saw the girl in the living room flipping through books. "I can't believe that she ran away from home" he thought to himself.

He walked into the room and he just remembered he didn't get her name. "Hey, I didn't get your name…what is it?"

"Treana" she looked up and smiled "Just Treana, nothing else. How about you, what's your name?"

"Noctis Lucis Caelum" he replied "hey I'm going out for a bit, so you better be gone by the time I get home." And he headed straight out the door. As he exited he saw "the driver" at his door.

"It's not like you to have come out this late"

"I……had some business to be taken care of" and went right into the car. By the time he got to practice he was totally space out. He kept on wondering if she would still be there or not by the time he gets home.

"HEY NOCTIS LOOK OUT!!!" he then got back from reality and was quickly enough to dodge the bullet.

"Hey what's the matter man? You're not usually the person who spaces out like that." Said the shotgun guy. "In a matter a fact you never do and that's suppose to be my job"

"You know, for the first time he actually said something right" said the scarred man

"What's that suppose to mean dude?"

"I'm saying that you're dumb most of the time"

"Well at least I'm not that dumb" and then somehow this whole thing became into an argument and Noctis didn't want to be in any part of it. When he looked up he saw that it was night time and just left to ask the driver to bring him home. When he got home he immediately came into the house and started to look for her. When he finished looking around his whole house she was nowhere to be seen and he thought to himself that finally she went home.

He sat on one of the chair that was in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes and suddenly fell asleep.

"Hey wake up; it's not good to fall asleep here."

Noctis opened his eyes and realize who it was "Treana? Why are you still here, didn't you go home?"

"Nope, this is where I am living now and remember, how can I go home if I don't even have a one?"

He made a frowned and push her to the front door "Please you have to go home to your parents or they'll be worried and be out there looking for you." He opened the front door and pushes her out." So be a good girl and go home and don't run away from home again." But before he could close the door she stopped it by putting one of her leg through.

"NO YOU CAN'T!! PLEASE JUST LISTEN!!" He stopped and opened the door

"What do you want now?"

"Just please let me stay in this house. I'll clean up, make food, and do the dishes just please just let me stay here and…." She said wanting to pause

"And what?" he asked

"I'll tell you the real truth about how I'm not a runaway girl."

He was surprise at first, but then decided to let her in, just because he wanted to hear the truth. They walked in into his living room and they both sat down. There was a complete silence at first, but then Noctis broke it."

"All right now. Start talking." Giving her his full attention.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Yay finally finish first chapter and I hope I didn't bored anybody with this story. ^^ Also I'm sorry about the whole nickname for the shotgun guy, scarred guy, and the driver, I don't know their name, but I'm hoping to find them soon. ^^ please leave a review as well_**


End file.
